Clinical screening of industrially controlled agents for anti-plaque activity; and of food additives and other nonpatent agents for anti-caries activity. Specific screening includes: Bacterial inhibition or minimal inhibitory concentration; glycolysis inhibition; antiaggregation; dissolution and adsoprtion test; animal testing.